The Knight Of Hiou
by Librarian of Infinity
Summary: When most people see Yuuri Hiou, they see a beautiful woman... though that is probably because he cross-dresses. As the son of Shizuka Hiou and Rido Kuran, he rescues young Yuuki Cross from a Vampire on that fateful night. Acting as a Day Class teacher for Yuuki's class, he reveals many things about himself as he goes. The more things change, the more they stay the same after all.
1. From The Roses, A Knight Shall Appear

Rebel One

From The Roses, A Knight Shall Appear

* * *

><p>"I see. Let Kaname know that if his 'pets' should bring harm to Maria Kurenai or threaten her in even the slightest way that I will put a bullet in the heart of the one responsible."<p>

A pale white hand threw a cell phone through the window of a moving sedan, the glass shattering as the object crashed through it with such force before ice replaced the window. The hand belong to a male sitting in the back seat of this moving sedan, his black attire with white trim being the school uniform for the academy to where he would be staying for the next few years of his life. His smile was filled with darkness as his eyes began to glow red. That same pure pale hand grabbed a woman sitting next to him that was shocked at the sudden touch before his mouth opened to reveal fangs that went into her neck. He wanted blood and she was his other. His current girlfriend, Ashley Haycraft, a human no less. He thought it was interesting to have a human woman as a lover and decided to give her a chance. Her long blonde hair and blue eyes were purest beauty in his eyes, but others would consider her quite normal and possibly dumb at first glance due to stereotypes. But what did their opinions matter?

The man thought only of her as he drank from her body, the body on instinct trying to get away with arms pushing while her mind had already been lost. He wouldn't turn her. No. He might like her but to damn her? No. That would not be done. His fangs left her neck with a kiss to the neck of his woman, the wounds healing over strangely to him. Purebloods could only do that to other vampires. Damn, had he changed her? No, he wasn't sure. Maybe he had put blood in that kiss by accident. It wouldn't change her of course, but still he nearly lost his facade.

His smirk returned, thinking of his cousin. He thought he held all the pieces when he found who Maria was. No. She was the bishop. Shizuka the Queen. Rido the fallen King who was replaced by a pawn saving a new king. The king was this male's place. His left magenta eye mismatching his right pink eye while his silver hair cascaded around the woman in his arms that he had taken his meal from.

The woman had fallen asleep in his hold, her face shining with content and love for him. Yet he could not have her since she was a human. Or was she? He banished that bantering thought. He put blood into the kiss and he knew it. He wouldn't doubt himself on this. The man felt a grasp on his left hand, another female who's orange pig tails he thought radiated like the sun. She was a model that went to the academy that he was planning to teach at. His brother had called him and asked that she be given a ride and of course he would do this for her and his brother. Shiki Senri. Regardless of who his mother was, the man still called him his brother while Shizuka Hiou called him a bastard child. That always had made the silver haired man laugh and once again a quick chuckle had escaped him to which his orange haired tag along tilted her head at. He noticed this and smiled gentle at her, the orange head just shook her head as if to call him a weirdo before looking out the window again. The male looked over to her, smiling as he began to make conversation. "Toya-chan. How is Shiki these days? I received a letter from him detailing his academy life and the fans Hanabusa Aidou has along with his 'bang' motion that seems to create trouble for the Perfects... yet nothing of his own exploits."

"Well, most of the time we sit in class with Kuran-sama. Aidou usually is either drawing or arguing with Ruka Souen. Shiki and myself tend to just make comments to them every now and then. Its not very interesting unless there is an event going on. We don't have many of them," Rima dully recounted, having turned to speak to the male before seeing the girl in his arms was girl was wearing the Day Uniform! Rima was confused as to why the man had a human with him but his smirk told her everything she needed to know once she saw his eyes. Even then, she still questioned allowed, "Hiou-sama-"

"Yuuri is fine, Touya-san," the silverette quickly stated. He apparently wasn't one for formality. Rima took a deep breathe and sighed lightly. _Why couldn't all Purebloods be like Yuuri-sama. It would make things easier…_

"Yuuri-sama. Why are you bringing a human girl with you, let alone why did you drink her blood?" A reasonable question. Blood drinking was forbidden on school grounds and forbidden for the Night Class. But why wouldn't that apply to him? Rima wasn't sure but her answer came very quickly.

"Touya-san, I am not joining the Night Class alone. I am also a teacher for the Day Class as an agreement between Headmaster Cross and myself. Honestly this is probably the first drink of blood I've had in several years. Vampire years no less. I also believe Kaname should be explaining while I am there. I do not tend to believe he would explain unless I have arrived." _Considering I am always late. At least that damned counsel will be quiet for a time._ Rima simply nodded in understanding before noticing the blonde haired girl pull pocky from Yuuri's pocket. Yuuri glaring at her as she began to eat the last of his stash with Rima staring. Ashley had turned to meet Rima's stare too late and Rima had already turned her head away. With a quick poke, Rima noticed Yuuri's pocky in her lap, laying across her skirt. She had forgotten that she actually had modeled in her uniform today, the agency wanting a schoolgirl look for her today even though it was raining.

Yuuri's left pocket began to vibrate as he sighed, already having a guess about who was calling. His hand entered that pocket before swatting the black haired girls hand out of his pocky pocket. A pull of his phone and a flip later, "Hello Kuran. What could have possibly gone wrong in that past hour that you felt the need to call me from Cross's office?"

"Yuuri-san you wound me. Did you really think I couldn't control those in this school?" Kuran was taunting him. Baiting him, but Yuuri could play just as hard. With a smirk tugging on his lips, he let out a loud cackle that made Rima jump in her seat while the other female ignored it as she lay against his chest once more. Yuuri petting her long blonde hair as he answered the question.

"You tell me Kuran. That idiot Aidou already has let the secret go several times. Kain seems to be around but trusts him not to do it, yet he does. You punish Kain for Aidou's idiocy and expect me not to hear about this? He bit Yuuki Cross. I also know about her and Kiryu, the things they've been doing together. I say you have such an _amazing_ level of control over the Night Class that one _might even consider you incapable of controlling teenaged nobles. _Bravo dear cousin, I salute you for your incompetence. I shall say this now, if Aidou does it again, a bullet will be in his skull along with your own. I don't care how powerful you are. Auntie Juuri and Uncle Haruka left me to protect her due to who you really are. Beware Kaname Kuran, I already have one of your peices with me as we speak and I shall take your precious from you since I do not dare let her be 'safe' with the man who wants to kill the Pur-!"

Yuuri was angry but caught himself. Rima was here and her knowing Kaname's plans meant death. Yet, Kaname could never challenge Yuuri in his softened state. Kaname had taken his betrothed from him and Yuuri would have her back alongside Ashley. He didn't miss Kaname sigh on the other end, obviously growing tired of these arguments they had recently been having. It was all over two girls.

How typical of men to argue over this while a threat was lurking around the corner. They both knew Yuuri's father was after their precious person and they both must protect her. Yuuri crushed this cell phone as well, hurling it through the side window of ice and watching the sleeping Ashley cuddle closer to him. There was one detail Yuuri didn't know about Ashley that Kaname did. Ashley's family was a human father and Pureblood mother. Kaname knew this and smiled in his room at Cross Academy within the Moon Dorms. This amused Kaname for all intents and purposes, for the sole reason being that Yuuri, being the smartest Pureblood with wisdom beyond compare did not realize who he was protecting from him. A half-breed. Kaname smirked until a knock sounded on his door, a feminine voice called through the door, asking if he was alright. Such a simple and innocent question from his admirer, Ruka Souen.

Even as she stood on the other side of the door, Kaname knew not why she admired him so much. Why she loved him even. It didn't have any sense to it. She knew nothing about him, nothing of his life, nothing about his family besides they were 'dead' and never coming back. And yet, she still loved him dearly, not even allowing Day Class girls to approach him at most times unless he personally held Ruka back. Ruka knew why she did, he was so kind to her as a child. They had grown up as friends, even though she was merely a noble and he was a high Pureblood. She cared for Kaname since he had always cared for her. Ruka looked to the floor as she remember these feelings once more, her face growing red as she remember she also loved a certain silver haired Pureblood. She had once admitted her feeling to the Pureblood, Yuuri Hiou which he disregarded and told her not to let her teenage hormones tell her what love is. She thought back to that day when she had been scared and alone after leaving a party unattended.

_The city had been wet and damp from the rainfall that had been occurring through the night, covering the crescent moon as she stepped under a bus stop's cover for protection from the brutal rain. She sat on the bench crying into her knees in fear, afraid she would never get home. The shadows moved around her, revealing a group of feral vampires that had followed her through the night. Ruka had not even seen them as they stalked closer and closer to her bench. Her tears and cries sounding through the dark streets as a tall male in his teenage years had been searching for her, a younger Kaname Kuran beside him. His long silver hair revealed him to be Yuuri and his powers froze the water in the area before he began to walk through the cavern of ice he created from his powers. This place he knew was home to many feral vampires and he suddenly picked Kaname up and lifted him onto his tall shoulders. _

_"Kaname, if we come across any feral vampires, run. You are still too young to fight them and Ruka might be under attack." __With only a nod, Kaname agreed as Yuuri broke into a run after a loud scream from Ruka had reached his ears. It seems their friends had company and he broke into a run, his powers now gliding him through the streets as he skated over the ice he created. But he knew this would happen, this town was in ruins from the war and his ice began to quickly impaling the feral vampires that had come after him and Kaname as he continued on. The noticed Ruka was on top of a bus stop, trying to stay out of the feral vampire's reach as they grabbed after her before once finally caught onto of her small leg and she screamed before seeing Yuuri's ice lancing almost every vampire. Except the one who had caught her was carrying her away, already running from the Purebloods. This man was wanted by the Hunters. A rapist that had captured many small children and impregnated many other small female children between seven and twelve with half vampire children. Yuuri and Kaname knew this, which the feelings of hatred pushed Kaname to use his powers as well, blasting Yuuri and himself down his ice faster with Kaname's wind. He was in sight, Ruka over his shoulder before a lance of ice formed in Yuuri's hand._

_"Burn in eternal damnation." Yuuri threw the lance as Kaname send his wind at him to push Ruka off the rapist's shoulder and onto the ground. The lance hit its mark, the heart of the foul feral beast in human form. Yuuri put Kaname down and ran to Ruka who was shivering from the cold and wet clothes she wore. He quickly took her into his arm's biting hit arm to drip some of his blood into her injured bodies' mouth. Kaname was wide-eyed at his. Yuuri was doing the forbidden by giving her his blood. She would gain powers from his blood and become stronger. But Yuuri was just trying to save young Ruka Souen. _

Ruka walked away from Kaname's door, her dmemories clouding her mind as she entered her room to fall onto her bed in tears since Kaname and Yuuri still both rejected her. Yet, she failed to ever notice how Yuuri looked at her. His eyes were always so soft when Ruka was around him.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello readers. This is... whatever my username is right now. Well do you like it? Leave a review telling me and others your opinions. I don't turn anyones reviews away. <strong>**This is MANGA BASED.**

**Random Facts: Yuuri at one point in life intended to have three to five wives. Why is this?**

**Wonder Chef: It's a secret!**


	2. From The Knight, A Secret Is Revealed

_Rebel Two - **Action!**_

From The Knight, A Secret Is Revealed

* * *

><p>Yuuri stood beside his beloved fiance as fangirls were busy due to Saint Xocolatl's Day being tommorow and dreaming about giving chocolates too thier Night Class crushes. The noise was so loud that he pulled Ashley quickly by her hand and into his arms bridal style before jumping onto the school gates and taking one last flying leap to land on top of one Hanabusa Aido's back as if he was a doormat. The girls glared at Yuuri in his Night Class FEMALE uniform that suited his body perfectly and his arms holding a strawberry blonde american girl with blue eyes.<p>

"GET OFF ME SO I CAN KILL YO- GAH!" Aido was cut of by Ashley's foot landing on the back of his head as Yuuri put her down. The Pureblood aura of Yuuri struck Aido like a hammer as he began to sweat while the noble turned his head now that Ashley had stepped off him to see up Yuuri's skirt. The striped pattern was all he saw before Yuuri kicked him in the neck, effectively knocking him even deeper into the ground. He silently prayed Yuuri wouldnt kill him next time they met as the abyss began to creep up on his mind. The Day Class was appalled by the display of Yuuri kick their Idol asleep. Yuuri leaned downed and then plopped down on Aido's back. With a swift movement he claimed Aido's lips with his own.

"Just who are you going to kill, Aido-kun?" Yuuri's drawed the honorific out with a his lustful toned voice. Aido began to blush forgetting that the Pureblood was male for only an instant as Yuuri stepped off Aido and quickly a strong pale hand grabbed his wrist while Aido was still in shock. Yuuri had planned for this and turned to lock eyes with a perfect. A certain silverette much like himself began to pull Yuuri away. Yuuri pulled his hand free quickly and looked at the teen silverette in confusion who glared in return. Yuuri did not want to be around his mothers hunter and knew this Day Class student was a danger to Ashley. Said strawberry-blonde was behind Yuuri's brother and cousin, the former smiling but bored looking while the latter seemed as calm as ever. Apparently, his counsin loved to appear right after something had occured.

"The Headmaster asked me to bring you and that Haycraft girl to him when you arrived," the silverette's sudden words made Yuuri turn his head. The boy's tone was quite distastful toiwards Yuuri who smiled gently before walking back to Ashley and taking her feminine hand in his own feminine hand to lightly pull her along.

"I see. Thank you Kiryu-san."

"I'm not just some Haycraft girl!" Said 'Haycraft girl' threw her bag at the silverette's head whom easily caught it and tossed it back to Yuuri. Yuuri snickered, knowing that the situation was already bad enough since he was near Zero Kiryu at all.

This was indeed pretty bad. Not only did he smell like his mother but he looked just like her but younger. Hopefully the perfect wouldn't kill him just for looking like Shizuka Hiou. This could be a good thing but how could Yuuri tell. Ashley was following behind them with a Night Class student who Yuuri already knew was Kaname Kuran. These facts told Yuuri that the Headmaster wanted to speak with him. Though... the nameplate on the stone wall outside a living area had told him that. Now he was smiling happily as he stepped into the Headmaster's garden where many cherry trees were planted. Though these trees brought back terrible memories, they also brought back times of happiness. Blissful memories of when his father was still there and not after his sister Juuri. Ther was always a slight hope within Yuuri's heart that his father, Rido Kuran, could hold Yuuri once more and tell Yuuri... just how much he loved his little girl and his wife. The cherry tree's that Yuuri saw always made that hope ignite once more. But those times were over and now Ashley was here for Yuuri. She accepted Yuuri for who he really was. Not a vampire, but a soul looking for its eternal other.

A hand reached Yuuri's shoulder, which the hand suprised him. Kaname stood with his hand on Yuuri's shoulder with a genuine smile. Kaname had noticed Yuuri's face and knew his thoughts. Kaname too, every now and again, found his memories of his childhood alongside Yuuki and Yuuri to be precious, even though he was only taking someones place. Kaname Kuran felt that Juuri and Haruka were his birth parents, if only due to not ever considering his parents from all those years ago even related to him. Here he was though, a new life and carrying out the wishes of his parents. A school for co-existance. Even walking beside his cousin and his fiance like there was nothing wrong or any strains in their family bond.

Kaname simply looked up with his eyes meeting the headmasters. Yuuri had taken a seat with Ashley in his lap as Zero and Yuuki left to return to duty. The headmasters oak desk was still decorated with a crack down and around the center as he removed two handbooks and exams from the desk. Pulling two female Night Class uniforms out before folding them, the Headmaster became serious. His stance changed as his chin rested on his hands.

"Yuri-chan, Ashuri-chan. I know that you asked to keep the fact that Ashuri is a sealed vampire a secret, but as you know this is not something I will keep from the perfects," stated Headmaster Cross. His tone sounding so serious, one might wonder if the Vampire Without Fangs had stepped into the room. "I do not know why you have been sealed Ashuri-chan, but if someone is after you for the blood in your veins then you should speak now or else my students may be at risk."

Yuuri snorted and covered his mouth to keep from releasing a laugh. A quick punch to his arm had him wimpering under his fiance's glare. Ashley stood from her seat, mumbling a quick "Jerk" and dug through her coat pocket before finding her phone and flipping it open. Handing the phone to Headmaster Cross, whom took in with a raised eyebrow. Ashley plopped down in Yuuri's lap again, earning a yelp and a colorful comment.

"Ow...! Fatty!" Yuuri taunted not-so-colorfully only to be cold cocked to the floor while Kaname watched Ashley beat him on the ground. After all, in the Haycraft family, pain is a good thing. Yet, Yuuri always had disagreed with that.

"Headmaster Cross I want to be in Yuri's class if its okay.." Ashley asked lowly, a bit tired from beating Yuuri into the ground. Her green eyes flashed as she pulled Yuuri's head into her lap, Yuuri smiling as he lay on the floor being petted like a kitten on his head.

"I assume your father has agreed to your being here Ashuri-san?"

"Yes. He is a teacher here isnt he?" Was young Ashley's snarky reply.

"Indeed. As are you Yuri. If you remember, you agreed to teach Yuuki's class. With this Ashuri-san could attend Day Time scheduling as long as you do not leave eachothers sight," Headmaster Cross delightly explained. Happy that the co-existance part oif the plan was coming much faster than he anticipated! Not only that, but Yuri-chan had come too! Headmaster Cross stood from his chair, passing the folded uniforms to Kaname whom had remained silent for arguement's sake, knowing that Yuuri would punch him out of sheer annoyance for irritating him as he did to Aido on nearly every occasion. The Headmaster sighed as he saw Yuuri glaring at Kaname, apparently their rivalry over Yuuki had gotten nowhere at all. He could have swore he saw lightning striking in the center of the distance between them from their eyes. So to stop this, he interuppted their little staring contest. "I will of course have Zero and Yuki keeping an eye on Ashuri-chan regardless. I myself, shall also be on the lookout for anything wrong."

Kaname finally broke his silence, taking in a short breathe as he walked over to Yuuri with a hand held out to both Yuuri and Ashley. "Yuri-chan, Haycraft-san, I will be watching as well."

"When you say that, I feel as if you'll be watching me undress. And that scares me..." came Yuuri's snapping retort as he took Kaname's hand within his own smaller, softer hand while Ashley's was taken in Kaname's other. The Pureblooded vampire pulled his cousin and soon to be cousin closer to him, Yuuri's face right infront of his when Kaname next spoke. His voice seemed darker, maybe even hiding something. "Yuri-chan... I've seen you undress so many times that I doubt either of us would be affected."

Yuuri blushed as red as blood before his mouth was sputtering gibberish. He had lost all composure to that remark and was slightly irritated. Not enough to punch Kaname, yet enough to shove him out the door while Yuuri screamed in japanese.

"BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!" Yuuri even threw the Headmaster's desk and sofa at Kaname who was slowly walking away down the hall. Zero had apparently gone to class and Yuuri was now irritated enough to punch someone or something. Lucky for the headmaster, he only punched a window, shattering it before plants rose to cover the window until it could be repaired. The shatter had not gone unnoticed either. Over in Yuuki's class, she sweatdropped knowing Kaname had probably said something that 'irritated' Yuuri.

In her class, all was busy and loud. The class was getting a new teacher today and now was the time when he was supposed to arrive. Yuuki was exited while Zero was sleeping with his head in his arms. Yuuki looked over to her friend Sayori who was sketching something.

"Eh, Yori-chan?"

"Yes?"

"What are you draw... is that Yuri-chan and Idol- I mean Aido?" Suprisingly is was Yuuri and Aido kissing. Yuuki quickly had lewd thoughts in her mind of Yuuri and Aido in bed which eachother which she quickly banished the thought of Yuuri being with anyone but another girl. Yori turned to her and smiled before speaking her opinion of Yuuri, which completely caught Yuuki off guard.

"Yes. Yuuri-chan seems to be the type of girl to go for Aido-sempai." Her calm and steady tone made the killing intent that was felt by the classroom door being kicked in even heavier as she said those words. Low and behold, Yuuri was walking to the podium for the teacher, his clothing completely changed while Ashley sweatdropped while walking in through the broken door. Ashley quickly ran up the stairs before sitting next to Zero who was still asleep. Taking note of this, she tryed shaking him awake by his shoulder, only to have her efforts wasted as Yuuri threw a peice of chalk that smacked Zero so har in his now looking up forehead that he fell back and out of his chair due to the momentum of the chalk.

"Sleep in my class boys and I'll wake you up. Don't ask how, just know it will be painful," Yuuri paused as he scanned over the classroom, checking that all seats were occupied. He noted they were and opened the lesson that was laying on the podium. Zero growled as he stood and picked up his chair, setting it up correctly before sitting it in once again.

"If anyone has questions for me before we begin, ask now and raise your hand." Several hands rose in an instant, leaving Yuuri to pick a girl that he deemed the cutest. Seeing a brunette with an adorable face and green eyes, he pointed to her. "Ishikada-san. ask away. Limit of three."

"Sensei... how old are you?" came the brunettes even cuter voice, she was only a child after all. One of the smart ones too.

"Twenty."

"Are you single?" That question earned a growl from Ashley.

Yuuri smirked at Ashley before answering with a complete and utter jackass reply. "Yes, but due to standards I am not dating." He was pretty sure Ashley was going to hurt him later.

"Are you a Night Class Student?"

"I was, or would have been if the Day Class wasn't lacking a sane teacher for your class. You can blame Cross and Kiryu for anything that may happen in this class." Said Vampire Hunter had cocked his gun behind him, which did not go unheard by Yuuri. He just smiled his shining smile at Zero before pointing to Ashley.

"Yes, my fiance?" At those words, the girls in the classroom were coughing and sighing in defeat. He wasn't single, he was to be married. The class moral dropped immeansly before the guys started raising their hands too.

"Is it true that you keep a stash of Lolicon, Shotacon, Anime, Manga, Hentai Manga and Anime hidden in your room?" Oh she got him back all right. This rumor would never die and he knew it instantly as the phrase, 'Fuck you Ashley' went through his mind quickly, even though he did have all of those. Was he a pervert? No. Super Pervert? Nah. He was the Master Pervert. He NEVER got caught.

"It is very true. Why wouldn't I have porn when my fiance is scared?" Oh. It was on and he was determined to win. But he pointed to one of the males whom had bravely raised their hand in order to ask the most important question of all. The boy stood, sweating as Yuuri drank from the cup of tea he had brung with him, completely unprepred for this question.

"Sensei... are you a male or female? Are you accepting chocolate tommorow?"

Yuuri spit his drink all over the floor and started coughing hoarsly and choking. He took a moment before gaining enough composure to answer this question. He really didn't want to answer. He hated the truthful answer and there was nothing he could do. Dammit. That tea was exspensive too!

"Pull out your dictionaries incase you don't know this word or just don't understand what I am saying." Yuuri paused for a deep breathe before taking a seat on the podium, crossing his legs in female fashion after setting his skirt to where his panties wouldn't show. He sighed, this was terrible. "By law, I am considered male. By birth, I am considered female due to the fact that I have a fertile uterus."

A few members of his glass gasped while Ashley decided the walls were more interesting since this was embaressing even for her. She was his fiance for god's sake's! This hit her too! The girls were mumbling, conversing while believing their sensei could not hear them.

"Ah. Tomonaga-san. You've guessed it correctly. I am in fact, a hermaphrodite. I am sorry if this is a shocker for you all. Please don't spead this around my cute little students. If you do, you won't have a chance to become my wife or husband like Ashley-chan~!" Yuuri was in full pervert mastery mode as he said this. A few girls gulping as they considered their sexual preference while a single male in the room fainted from his own perverted thoughts. Yuuri always did play around as if he wasn;t hurting, but Yuuki and Ashley could tell it pained him to speak on this. But before they could speak, Yuuri clapped his hands before passing out the first assignment of his reign of he noticed one hand still raised and pointed to the boy who spoke.

The answer made Zero more serious than he had ever been in his life about killing a vampire.

"Sensei, what's your full name? Are you related to Kaname Kuran?"

Yuuri quickly wrote his name on the board as he had finished passing out a quiz. In Japanese and English, his name was displayed clearly as he spoke it with such a gentle nature, that one wondered just how kind he might be.

"Yuri Shizuka Hiou-Kuran. Yes, my given name means that type of 'yuri' or shoujo-ai relationships. Also, Kaname Kuran is my cousin and Shiki Senri is my little brother. Are you done glaring at me hoping I will somehow catch aflame Kiryu?"

Zero stood from his chair and left the room. Yuuri was sure the Headmaster was in for it now. But that all could wait since the abyssal black haired girl sitting next to Ashley had a question!

Sensei, will you marry me?" Suddenly Yuuri knew this student had the ability to drive him insane. After all, she was eating jello in the middle of class.

"Oh, I am excepting chocolates tommorow."

* * *

><p><strong><em>...The Wheel Of Fate Is Turning!<em>**

* * *

><p>AN: Damn I love how Yuuri is fleshing out so far. If you think thats a new thing than you should read the other fics I write. I do all the unexpected and 'what ifs' that no one else has the courage to write. I like reviews. They feed my ego and push me foward. Yuuri sounds like Juuri Kuran in the english dubsub in their respective languages.

You get an honorary mention if you can find the two character cameos in this story. A review gets an OC named after them for the St. Xocolatl's chapter.


End file.
